


The Teen Whales

by Capucine



Category: DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Animals, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are superhero teams like beluga whales? Raven isn't exactly dying to know the answer, but Beast Boy's going to provide it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teen Whales

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's not the funniest, but I wanted to write it anyway. I am doing a project on beluga whales, soooo...

“Superhero teams are like beluga whales.”

This wasn't the first nonsensical thing to fall out of Beast Boy's mouth, so Raven kept reading her book.

“Seriously. We're not like, you know, African wild dogs, or red pandas, or rabbits... beluga whales describe superhero teams really, really well.”

“Because they're overwhelmingly white?” Raven said drily, looking up from her book when she finally decided to bite.

Beast Boy crinkled his brow at her. “Uh... in case you didn't notice, I'm green, you're gray, Cyborg's black, Starfire's orange--”

“A. Ethnically, and B. Take a look at the Justice League,” Raven replied, book still open in her hands.

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose, but then shook his head. “No, that's not why!”

“Because people gain weight after joining teams?”

“No way. You know what, I only gained weight cause I got bigger, you know, older, and like, I think Robin's totally lost weight... But that's not it! Guess again!” Beast Boy was grinning.

When Raven didn't guess, he sighed.

“Okay, okay, here's why: Cause superhero teams are like beluga whale pods: people just come and go, freely. Team rosters change all the time, or sometimes not for a really long time, just like with beluga whales! See?”

Raven had to admit, that was true, and strangely insightful for Beast Boy. “Mm. I guess so.”

Beast Boy grinned. “See, I do make sense sometimes. In fact, a lot of the time!”

“Don't be a peacock, BB,” Raven replied, eyes back on her book.

“Like this?” Beast Boy changed into a peacock, spreading his completely green tail. He might as well have been waggling his eyebrows.

She sighed and pointedly returned to her book.

Still, it was a good day, in Beast Boy's book.


End file.
